


Forever and Always

by gawsoloy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawsoloy/pseuds/gawsoloy
Summary: All of the requests from my tumblr Rfaficlets





	1. Missing Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests to rfaficlets.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Zen/Seven

It had been another night in for Luceil. His job had prevented him from going to the opening night of Zen’s new show. It was beyond annoying to the redhead, as the clicking of his keyboard seemed a little more aggressive than usual. Soon enough, minutes turned to hours as the time blended together.

Next thing Luciel knew, Zen had come home and was leaning against the door frame.

“I missed you.” Soft ruby eyes were set fondly on the hacker, a small smile gracing the actor’s face. 

“I know, I’m sorry babe” Luceil sighed, turning around to face Zen. “I promise to make it up to you, once I have a day off.”

“I know, don’t worry about it. Just hurry and finish so that you can join me in bed, okay?” Zen murmured, turning with a suggestive smile.

“Oh, you got me fired up now.” a devilish grin spread across Luceil’s face as he turned back around with renewed motivation to finish his work. “Just make sure you dont fall asleep on me, alright?”

“You got it babe!: Zen called out behind him, relishing in the ignited atmosphere the house now had. It was clear that neither of them were going to get any sleep any time soon.


	2. The Fear Of Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen finds out that MC is ace after getting a little to frisky for their liking.

It started with an embrace from behind. MC jumped in surprise, but quickly melted into the embrace.

“Good evening my princess.” a certain actor purred in your ear. “You look ravishing tonight.” a hot kiss was pressed to her ear as Zen’s hands wandered down MC’s body.

“U-um, Zen, what are you up to?” Her voice came out hardly a hushed whisper, growing anxiety tinged on the end of her words. 

“Is it too much to want to give my lovely lady some attention?” Zen chuckled, moving his hands back to your waist. “I should make sure it is okay with you first, shouldn’t I?”

MC nodded furiously, frantically searching for a way to tell her boyfriend what she had been keeping from him. That she was ace. The anxiety of the possibility of losing him due to it made her stomach churn. Her panic grew as she realized she really didn’t have a reason to deny him, so in a flurry of emotions, she pushed away from Zen. Muttering an apology, MC ran to their room, nearly slamming the door behind her.

As she came to, MC found herself curled up on the bed, surrounded in their blankets, shaking. A small rap on the door signaled that Zen had snapped out of his shock and pursued her to their room. 

“MC, can you tell me what I did?” His voice rang out softly, she could hear the panic laced in his question.

“Y-you didn’t do anything Zen, It’s all my fault, please don’t worry.” MC called out, her voice wavering.

“What do you mean?” befuddlement was obvious in his voice. “Can… Can I come in?”

MC took a deep breath, her mind coming to the realization that she needed to get this over with. 

“Yeah.”

The door opened slowly, bashful ruby eyes peered at MC’s form, regret seemingly seeping out of his being.

“Please, thank to me.” Zen asked softly.

“I’m ace!” it came out in a rush of air. MC blurted it out before she had gotten a chance to decide to back out. The air stilled, before Zen let out a sigh.

“So that’s it. Why didn’t you tell me sooner babe?” a gentle smile graced his handsome face.

“I… I was scared that you would leave me.” MC looked down, refusing to make eye contact with the man she called her lover.

“MC, I wouldn’t leave you for something like that.” Zen breathed, walking over to sit next to her on the bed. “If that is how you feel, then we need to talk and set boundaries, okay?”

MC nodded her head, looking away shyly before murmuring her request. 

“Can you kiss me?”

“Of course, my darling.” Zen beamed, reaching his hand up to caress the side of her face. Tracing his thumb across her lower lip, he gently pressed their mouths together in a sweet, simple kiss.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC moving in with Zen

It was the first time MC had moved in with someone. Living alone for a while makes you pick up some nasty habits that they needed to nip in the butt before they gross out Zen.

“Hey babe, where do you want me to put this box?” Zen called out, a large box titled “Clothes” in his arms.

MC took a moment to ogle the way Zen’s biceps were straining the seam of a shirt that seemed a little too tight.

“Your… I mean, OUR room should be fine.” MC replied with a giggle. It was going to take some time getting used to the new arrangements. 

“Roger.” 

MC placed their thumbs to the dip of their back and leaned backwards, hearing a satisfying pop. Finally, they were done moving all the boxes in.

“Zen?” MC called out, looking for their significant other.

“Yeah babe?” Zen replied, coming out of the bathroom.

“Cuddle with me on the couch?” MC murmured, coming up and pressing a kiss to Zen’s cheek. 

“Of course.” a loving smile graced his face, as he pulled MC in the direction of the couch.


	4. Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male!MC/Saeran meeting around Halloween time, and Saeran taking a sudden interest to MC.

It was getting close to Halloween. Something MC enjoyed immensely. While the leaves began changing colors, and the air began getting cooler, the thrum of fall hung in the air. It made everyone a little happier.

MC decided that they wanted to get into the spirit of fall, and had begun decorating his house with reds, oranges, and yellows, along with Halloween themed things like pumpkins and other holiday typed decor. But one thing MC really wanted to do was visit his local pumpkin patch and try to find the most perfect pumpkin he could. 

When he arrived, the crisp sting to the cooling air felt amazing when added to the sent of the earth, and hay that was used to decorate the farm. The environment was just lovely. 

“I know it’s your first time here, Saeran. I’m sorry you couldn’t have done this when you were younger.” A baritone voice laughed. The subject of their conversation had piqued MC’s interest, so he turned to where he had heard the voices.

A pair of redheaded men were who he saw, one in glasses looking lovingly at the other with teal eyes, who was excitedly looking around the farm with childlike wonder. MC couldn’t help a adoring smile to cross his face at the display, but quickly turned back when teal eyes set on him with curiosity. 

“What did you see, Saeran?” The one in glasses asked.

“That guy was kinda cute, was all.” came Saeran’s soft reply. A flush appeared on MC’s face, hands fisting at his sweater as he turned back around to look at the soft spoken boy again. Hesitently, MC brought up his hand and gave Saeran a shy wave. 

 

Teal eyes widened when he realized that the one he was speaking about had heard him. A blush creeped up his cheeks while the man in glasses pushed his companion towards MC with a snicker.

“Go get him, brother.” ah, so they were brothers. MC smiled, hoping to make Saeran feel at ease.

“I… uh, think you’re pretty cute too.” MC’s own baritone voice rang out. The boy called Saeran looked down in embarrassment.

“I’m MC.”

“Saeran.” the boy mumbled. “Could… could I maybe have your number? I’d like to get to know you… um… if its okay.”

“Of course, if I can have yours too.” MC replied with a laugh, knowing that this encounter would lead to good things.

And good things it did.


	5. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen comforting Saeyoung who is having a bad mental health day.

Zen had known the second he walked into the room that Saeyoung was having a bad mental health day. He could tell by the slouched shoulders and heavy sighs resounding from the slouched figure in the corner of their bed.

“Hey.” Zen approached him quietly, trying not to startle him. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, what are you going on about, dummy.” a voice tried to sound strong, but failed so badly.

“Don’t lie to me babe, I know better than that.” Zen retorted, a slight sharp edge on his words. 

“I just…” Saeyoung paused to collect his thoughts. “I feel like shit, yanno? I go through each day trying my best, but sometimes it just feel like the world is against me. Like nothing I do will change all the bad things that have happened to me throughout my life.”

Zen could only nod, not bothering to mention the fact that they had met in that time. He knew what he needed now was understanding, not information.

“I can’t say I totally get exactly what you are going through, Saeyoung, but I can sympathize.” Zen’s hand moved to rub soothing circles on his back. “All I can say is that I am here as a support and a shoulder to cry on, should you ever need it.”

Saeyoung nodded softly, shuffling over to cuddle into the older man’s side.

“I love you.” Zen cooed, wrapping an arm around Saeyoung.

“I love you too.” Saeyoung gently whispered back, a small smile finally appearing on his face.


	6. Murmur Sweet Nothings to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time fluff with Male!MC and V.

“You are so dear to me, MC.” came a whisper from behind as V and MC laid curled together in the moonlight shining through the window. “You complete me.”

“And you complete me.” MC murmured back, gently caressing the side of his lovers face. It seemed like they had been in love forever, though in reality the time hadn’t been nearly that long. What MC did know was that he planned to stay with the man beside him for eternity. 

“Do you think life would have been different if I had never met Rika?” V asked softly, cloudy teal eyes seemingly searching MC out. 

“I feel like if what happened with Rika never happened, I wouldn’t have met you.” MC smiled softly, eskimo kissing V. “Although I can’t forgive her for what she’s done, it was what she had done that gave me the chance to meet and fall in love with you.”

“Promise you’ll never leave me, MC?” he sounded vulnerable, a child like tone to his plea.

“Of course. I am yours forever.”

The promise was sealed with a kiss.


	7. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant MC has a talk with Zen about his smoking habit.

The swell of her stomach was something of beauty to Zen. Although a part of it scared him, he also understood that it was a beautiful natural occurrence that needed to be respected.

Of course with pregnancy, comes stress. With stress, comes the urge to smoke. Zen soon found himself sneaking outside more often to breathe in the toxins and nicotine. Anything to keep himself from getting too stressed.

Of course, MC eventually found out. And while she wasn’t pleased, a part of her understood what her lover was going through. 

“Zen, can we talk?” Her sweet voice rang out one night, as she saw the slinking figure of her partner sneaking out again. 

“Yeah, babe, what’s up?” Zen moved back into MC’s line of sight, sitting on the couch adjacent to her.

“I get that you’re stressed, lovely Zen, but the smoke isn’t good for you or the baby. If we dont nip this in the butt now, how do you think it will affect our child once they’re born?” MC’s voice was kind, but firm, making it known that she wasn’t looking for a fight. 

“I know, sweetie. I just get so stressed that I revert back to my bad habits.” Zen had a look of shame on him. “I’ll do my best to stop babe, but I’ll need your support just as much as you need mine right now.”

“Of course.” MC smiled, hoping deep down that they would be able to accomplish this together. “How about we try and find things that could help you destress besides smoking.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but what?”

“How about we think of names for our child. They’re due soon you know.” MC smiled, knowing that Zen was rather passionate on the subject. 

“Oh, yes, we should do that.” Zen excitedly squirmed closer to MC, resting his hand on her belly. 

Through thick and thin, they both knew that as long as they were honest and communicated well, nothing could get in the way of their love.


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung introduces MC to his mother.

“She is just going to love you,” Yoosung almost squealed out. “I just know it!”

MC and Yoosung had made the drive back home for the holidays, Yoosung’s family insisting on meeting the lovely person who changed their son for the better. And while MC was nervous, they knew that Yoosung’s family had to be as loving as he was, since he turned out that way. 

The couple walked up the steps to Yoosung’s family home and knocked on the door, taking a step back to wait for the answer. Soon enough the front door swung open and a petite looking woman with large amethyst eyes emerged, a wide smile spread across her face.

“Yoosung, my sweet boy, you finally brought them!” her voice was motherly and kind, MC’s worries seem to melt just by hearing her speak. “Oh, and you’re so cute too, come in, come in!” 

Yoosung’s family home was warm and inviting. It’s owners love and care was evident in the clean space. The cozy atmosphere only helped MC calm down even more.

“How have you been Mom?” Yoosung asked softly, enveloping his mother in a hug.

“Oh, I’m doing just fine dear.” His mother laughed gently, “How have the lovely couple been in the past few months. I know you’ve been busy with those parties.”

“Oh, it’s been hectic, Mrs. Kim, but we manage.” MC smiled, “Besides, we’ve had each other for support.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet, but dear, I must insist that you call me mom too. None of that Mrs.Kim nonsense.” The older lady chided, “I dont want to seem like a teacher or boss, its just not comforable. Besides, you’re a part of our family now.” 

“Of course, Mom.”


	9. Late Night With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC talks with Jumin about running away and eloping so that they aren't always in the eye of the media.

“You ever think about eloping?” MC’s voice filtered softly through the penthouse, their former snuggled into Jumin’s side.

“Why would we need to do that?”

“To get away from the attention and media.” MC sighed. “It would be nice to not have to watch our every step.”

Jumin nodded, threading his fingers through MC’s hair. The gesture was simple, but it had intimate undertones to it.

“That would be nice, but we have responsibilities here.” Jumin smiled softly. “Saw we were to run away to live a normal life. Where would you want to go?”

MC considered the question. Where would they go. Jumin’s face was too well known within South Korea and the neighboring countries, so they would have to go somewhere his company’s power didn’t reach.

“Well, what about to the west?” MC offered. “I don’t think C&R has as big of an influence there than here.

They know the company, but I feel that they are less likely to know your face like it is here.”

“You have a point.” Jumin agreed. “Since we can’t just leave the company, why don’t we take a small vacation? Where ever you want to go.”

“Really?” MC couldn’t help the excited grin from spreading across their face. “Oh, let’s see.” they paused a moment, thinking deeply of all the places they could go to together.

“What about Italy? I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“That sounds splendid.” Jumin smiled, planting a kiss on his lovers forehead. “We will make plans in the morning, but for now,” a smirk crossed his face, “let’s have some quality time together.”


	10. Always With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen teasing a super shy/easily embarrassed MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I was listening to this while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XPfUOZCrFM))

“Darling, wont you dance with me?” Zen teased gently, extending his hand to his girlfriend, who in turn blushed fiercely and shook her head. “Come now, dont be shy.”

“Zen, you know I cant dance.” MC’s hushed tone gave proof to her embarrassment.

“Nonsense. You do just fine all the time.” Zen moved to cup her cheek, “Besides, I get to spend time with you, what more could I ask for?” 

“Alright.” MC hesitates before firmly grasping Zen’s hand. 

Zen roped a firm arm around her waist pulling her body flush against his, with a seductive smirk, he began swaying back and forth, moving their bodies in time with a song only he could hear.

“You look so alluring blushing like that.” He purred, relishing in the blush on his lover’s face deepening. 

“Z-Zen stop it.” MC looked away, opting to bury her head into his chest instead.

“But you’re so cute.” Zen’s laugh rang out in the quiet room.

MC simply clicked her tongue, a small smile settling on her face. 

Despite the teasing, she also couldn’t ask for more than to be held tightly in Zen’s secure arms.


	11. On the Edge of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and MC's first dance as a married couple.

“I now announce Mr. and Mrs. Hyun Ryu for their first dance as a wedded couple!” the announcement drew everyone’s attention to the entrances of the ballroom as the bride and groom made their way to the dancefloor. 

MC had been nervous about this moment for a while after Zen had proposed to her. She had always been self conscious about her height, but now the worry almost doubled the few moments before they were to start dancing.

Zen quickly caught onto her anxiety though as he took his wife’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

“It’ll be fine, MC. You’ll be great.” Zen’s reassurance snapped MC out of her stupor. MC smiled softly as she squoze Zen’s hand back.

“Thank you.” she murmured, letting her husband lead her to the center of the dancefloor.

His hand slid down her back to grip gently at her waist as the other held onto her. MC softly placed her hand onto his shoulder, not liking how much she had ti stretch to reach it. Zen laughed at the pout that formed on her face, giving her a small kiss as the music gently began to play.

MC quietly counted to the beat in her head. ‘One two three, one two three’ doing her best to keep in time with Zen. She soon found that she didn’t need to as Zen was able to effortlessly guide her body to the beat of the music.

With no need but to trust her husband, MC studied Zen’s features. Taking in his beauty and the lovestruck look in his eyes. The epiphany made tears come to her eyes.

Zen panicked for a moment before seeing the huge grin on her face. A small laugh came from her smaller frame as they swept around the dancefloor.

Soon the music came to an end and Zen could no longer hold himself back. Scooping MC into his arms, he placed a passionate kiss upon her rose colored lips.

“I love you, MC. Forever and always.”


	12. Handsome Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown bursts through the window, and somehow quickly seduces MC.

It started with the shattering of glass. MC had been preparing for an intimate night to herself when the sound broke her out of her haze. Slowly padding out of the bedroom, MC looked for the source of the noise.

Kneeling in a pile of glass shards was one of the most inhumanly attractive person MC had ever laid her eyes on. His white hair had accents of red in the tips, and a muscular arm peeking through the slipping side of the man’s jacket hinted to his more defined physique.

Her eyes must have given away her sudden lust, for when the figure lifted his head to look at her, he froze, before a devious grin consumed his face.

“My, my, you got all dolled up, for me?” The man’s voice was low and lusty, arousal hinted at his words. MC had briefly forgotten that she was wearing some of her more… exposing and lacy sets of underwear.

“Maybe not exactly, but you can think that now.” MC shot back her own purr, hoping to unsettle the handsome stranger in front of her as much as he did. 

“Let’s just go with that then.” The man responded with ever more growing arousal dripping from his words. “Tell me, would you like to indulge a intruder like me?”

MC raised an eyebrow, silently impressed with the boldness of the stranger. Then again, the situation was hardly ordinary, but what could be the harm in indulging in a desire or two.

“Tell me a name I can moan out, and you’ll have yourself a deal.” MC’s lips curled, a seductive sneer.

“You can simply call me Unknown.” His voice was low and dangerous. “Sorry, my real name is highly classified.”

“Mmmm, got ourselves a fugitive?”

“Something like that.” Unknown stalked towards MC. His movements were graceful and arousing, calculated as well. “Shall we get started?” His purr shook MC, a shiver racing down her spine.

He stood toe to toe with her, a few inches taller, sizing each other up. Daring one another to make the first move. Who was more daring, who had the guts. MC all but threw herself at him, yanking him by the collar and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

There was a searing heat surrounding the pair as they fought for the upper hand. MC was by no means timid, but where her confidence gave her the upper hand, Unknown’s brute strength compared to her easily won over. 

Hand scrambled for purchase on the others clothing as the wrestled around the living room, unknowingly putting themselves in an even better view of the CCTV camera. A show was to be put on, even if the actor’s had no idea they were on take.

MC was roughly pushed against the wall, Unknown hiking her leg up to wrap around his waist as he began pressing harsh kisses along her jaw and neck. MC let out a soft keen at the contact, roughly running her fingers through his hair. 

Unknown had just began to press his thigh against MC’s heat when a sudden bang on the door broke them from their heated trance. A second later, a certain red headed hacker rushed in, anger clearly evident on his face.

“Let MC go!” Unknown snarled at the intruder, recognizing him immediately. With a challenging glare, he bit down hard on MC’s neck, using her surprised shriek as a distraction to quickly swoop back out the window and make his escape, knowing fully well that he had left a lasting imprint on the girl’s mind.


	13. Time of our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and MC go to an amusement park for a date.

“Alright, we got this whole day planned out!” Saeyoung exclaimed excitedly. “We have to be sure to go on each ride at least twice!”

“Of course!” MC mirrored Saeyoung’s enthusiasm tenfold. “Luckily for us, we bought those bracelets that let us skip the line.”

“And a good thing we did, or it would be a three hour wait to get on one rollercoaster.” 

“That would be a waste of our time dear, it is a good thing we purchased the bracelets of line cutting.”

MC and Saeyoung stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. 

“Alright, joking aside, I’m ready to have a good day with you, Saeyoung.” MC stifled their giggles, giving the hacker a sweet smile. 

Saeyoung flushed a shade to match his hair, before grabbing MC by the hand and leading them to the nearest ride. Unfortunately for MC, Saeyoung had managed to pick the one ride they were nervous about getting on. 

Saeyoung didn’t really notice MC’s change in demeanor until they were about to get in their seats. 

“MC, what’s wrong?” Concern laced his voice.

“Nothing, I’m just a bit scared to ride this one is all.” MC murmured, grabbing ahold of his arm. “But I know you want to ride it, so as long as you promise to hold my hand, I should be fine.”

“Of course dear.” Saeyoung replied, lacing their fingers together and placing a sweet kiss onto their forehead. “I’ll hold your hand anytime, for anything. You don’t even have to ask.”

“I know.” MC smiled, “I love you.”

Saeyoung froze for a moment, shock written across his face before it melted into the most charming grin.

“I love you too, more than anything in the world.”


	14. With You By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is stressed and tries to calm down by smoking, Saeyoung isn't all too fond of that habit.

Stress. It always ate away at her. MC despised it. Once it started building up even in the slightest, her first instinct was to smoke.

So here she was, on the porch of Saeyoung’s back yard, lit cigarette in hand, phone clenched in the other. A fight had broken out between her and her best friend. 

After going nearly offline for eleven days, then suddenly getting a boyfriend, naturally MC’s bestie wanted to know what was going on. Unfortunately, until Saeyoung felt it safe enough, he didn’t want any information about him leaking out, even if it was to a close friend or family member. 

Stress to the maximum. MC sighed before pulling another drag through the filter, letting the smoke cool in her mouth before inhaling it into her lungs. Hold, and exhale. The light color of smoke flowing from her mouth and into the cooling air. 

Flick the filter, and watch as ash and some ember flutter slowly to the ground. Another sigh, another drag.

“You should probably try and stop smoking you know?” baritone voice broke the tense silence. 

“I know.” MC sighed for the third time, “You remember how when we first met you said something along the lines of living hard and dying fast? I was like that too.” She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, “I thought, the quicker I could destroy my body, the sooner this miserable life of mine would end. Then I met you, and everything changed.”

“But you’re still smoking.” Saeyoung pointed out.

“Yeah, its a lot harder to quit than I thought, but I am smoking a lot less than I used to.” MC quipped, “But I think as long as you stay in my life and continue to support me, I could stop fairly quickly.”

“Then good luck getting rid of me.” Saeyoung laughed, pulling MC into a hug.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stay by your side till the end.”


	15. Defence and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee finally has a reason to admit and confess her love for MC.

Until her hair reached her middle back, that’s how long she thought it would take for her to put a name to how she felt about MC, but it really didn’t take that long at all. Jaehee always knew what it was, she just was denying herself. She didn’t think she deserved to feel that way to someone so amazing. 

Only, now she was scared of losing MC to someone else. A regular at the Cafe they opened together had consistently kept flirting with MC, as if it wasn’t something that was inappropriate to do to someone on the clock. 

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

“And, can I get it with some extra whip and your number?” the guy winked, leaning on the front counter to get closer to MC. Up until this point, MC had entertained them so that the shop wouldn’t lose its reputation.

Apparently that was thrown out the window now.

“I am terribly sorry, but I have someone whom I am deeply in love with and I wouldn’t trade them for the world.” MC snapped, a sneer appearing on her face. “This is a Cafe, our service is making high quality coffee and tea with high quality service. Not a nightclub to pick up chicks or dudes with. So unless you’re actually here for some coffee, I suggest you LEAVE.”

Jaehee blinked as she watched the customer get angry and storm off. She knew for sure now, she loved MC.

“Hey, could I talk to you for a second?” Jaehee asked softly, gently grasping MC’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sure.” MC hummed, following Jaehee to the back room.

A split second decision and Jaehee had MC pulled into a somewhat heated kiss.

“I freaking love you, MC.”


End file.
